


Don't Touch

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm swallowed, then licked his lips. PWP. (01/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Kagey and Kylie went looking for a true PWP. This is my attempt.  
  
Beta: Red  


* * *

"No, don't."

Trip looked down at the lieutenant. Malcolm was pushing his hands away, shaking his head. "What's wrong, Malcolm?"

Malcolm swallowed, then licked his lips. "If you touch me, I'll come."

"Really?" Trip didn't remove his hands from Malcolm's waist.

"Yes, really." Malcolm's voice was as strained as the front of his uniform. He was breathing heavily, leaning back against the bulkhead just inside Trip's quarters.

Trip's eyes held a distinctly wicked gleam as he gave the Brit a lazy smile. "Cool," he said as he bent his head to kiss Malcolm. Malcolm groaned for Trip to stop, but it lacked conviction.

Trip arranged them so his own straining erection was firmly against Malcolm's pelvic bone. Without breaking the kiss, he reached down to cup the other man's cock through the fabric. Malcolm tore his lips away from Trip's to groan loudly, his hips bucking into the touch. Trip moaned himself as his own cock was stimulated by the movement.

"Bastard," Malcolm murmured as he arched into the touch. His eyes were closed tightly with the effort to keep himself under control.

Trip licked around Malcolm's ear, causing the other man to shudder. "What's wrong, Malcolm? You'd said you'd come if I touched you." Trip's hand was stroking up and down the hard length. "What's holding you back?"

Malcolm's eyes were dark, the gray irises tiny rings surrounding dilated pupils. "I'm still in uniform," he hissed.

Trip licked Malcolm's ear again. "So?" he asked, grinding himself against Malcolm's hip. Malcolm moaned softly, thrusting into the strokes of Trip's hand.

Moans and soft curses were all that could be heard in the cabin for moments as Trip, never one to back down from something that sounded like a challenge, continued to work Malcolm's cock with his hand. Trip himself was getting close from the friction of his cock against Malcolm's hipbone, the layers of fabric making the torture more delicious.

It wasn't long before Malcolm hissed and stiffened, groaning behind his teeth as he came, the liquid heat of his seed warming Trip's hand. Trip's eyes rolled back into his head as he came, his hips pushing Malcolm into the wall as he continued to thrust until he was drained.

Trip moved when Malcolm's hands pushed at him. "I need to change my uniform," he said.

The engineer nodded in agreement. "See you on the bridge, Lieutenant."

"See you there, Commander," Malcolm said before he stepped into the hallway, the door shutting behind him.


End file.
